During operation, a system in a server records some logs so as to assist a programmer in locating an in-system error when an issue arises in the system.
The server offers much higher performance than those used in ordinary home computers, and therefore a single server is generally expected to serve as many users as is required. In consideration of the performance, a quite lower log level is enabled in general in the operation of the server, and only some key events and errors are recorded in the logs. If there is a demand for checking more detailed logs of the system, a dynamic regulation on the log level of a server system is required.
However, when a large number of users establish connections with the server at the same time, detailed event records for some specified users are expected for the convenience of locating or finding a system issue. If the log level of the server is regulated in such a condition, logs of many unspecified users will be recorded. As a result, the overall performance of the system is affected, the system may even break down in severe cases, and the large amount of invalid logs generated will also have a big interfering effect on subsequent analysis.